five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightshift at Fredbear's
Plot: It is 1982, 1 year before the bite. Fredbear's had just opened, and it is Mike's 7th Birthday. You play as a jobless man, looking for a job. He looks in the newspaper and finds a part-time job at Fredbear's as a night-guard that lasts about 5 Nights, but things are more than it seems... He is being tricked by Henry. He is testing out a new "Automatic Rampage System" that he built, and YOU are the guinea pig. Fortunently, Henry revealed how to stop these in the training tapes, by hiding them as corny jokes, noises in the background, and other stuff. OR, just do the opposite of everything Henry says. Good luck! Animatronics: Map/Custom Night Map (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) I GIVE UP ON TRYING TO IMPORT THE MAP. WHEN I DO SO, IT IS REALLY BLURRY. WHEN I MAKE IT BIGGER, IT WONT IMPORT. IF YOU WANT A MAP, YOU MAKE ONE. Custom Night The custom night takes place at a different map (Which I'm not importing, that is your job) '''which takes place UNDER Fredbear's. This is Henry's workshop. Everyone has the same strategy, but they are at different places. The office is mostly the same, except different lighting and decoration, and the doors and vent are in different places. Features/Mechanics * The doors. They are used to block intruders... or animatronics! * Power. You have limited power due to technical difficulties. Use it wisely! * The vent. You need air conditioning somehow! Beware of animatronics in the vent. * Flashlight. If you see an animatronic in the vent, shine your flashlight on it. It works... not on everyone... * Audio Lure. Some animatronics are attracted to audio. Use this to lure Animatronics to certain places. * Monitor. Every good night guard needs a camera monitor! Sure, this one is in poor quality and sometimes needs to buffer the cameras, but it's better than no monitor! * Cutscenes! The 5 that take place between nights just take place in your house, and your watching TV. The cutscenes that play after you beat the game and after beating 11/20 mode (12/20 if the Puppet counts) are lore related. * Security Log-Book! You unlock this after beating the game. It shows the animatronics and their names, it gives good tips, it lets you re-watch cutscenes, play the secret mini-games, etc. Basically just the Extras Menu. * Mini-games! You get them rarely when you die, similar to FNaF 2. You play them and they can sometimes reveal lore. * Smoke Bomb! Can only be used on Prototype Foxy though... Trivia/Lore ''(UNDER CONSTRUCTION)'' You can add more trivia/lore if you would like to. Until then, the six pieces below are the only trivia. * The pictures are from a Roblox Game called Fredbear and Friends Family Restaurant. * Balloon Boy is an animatronic, but Henry did not turn him into a torture device because he thought Balloon Boy would be too annoying. He can be seen deactivated in the Arcade. * If you beat 11/20 mode, a Fredbear head will appear on your desk. You can honk it's nose if you want to. * Prototype Chica was inspired by the strange Chica picture in the back of the FNaF Security '''Survival Logbook. Luckily there was a secret "Ignited Chica" character in the Roblox game! Without it, I would have to use the picture below! In fact, all of the characters are Secret Characters in the Roblox game! * PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT THE BACK-ROOM AND THE BACK-STAGE ARE ENTIRELY DIFFERENT ROOMS. OK? PLEASE DO NOT START CONTROVERSY. * Midnight Bonnie/Freddy and SIN are the only three animatronics to have unique jump-scares screeches. * The final clue is not deadly, he only appears in the dumpster very rarely to whisper something... very... very important. * The final clue is the last of the 5 clues Henry hid about his past, the other 4 are still to be found, 2 of which have been confirmed to be hidden in NSaF: Shadow Location. * ❄︎♒︎♏︎ ♐︎♓︎■︎♋︎●︎ ♍︎●︎◆︎♏︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♐︎♓︎❒︎⬧︎⧫︎ ❖︎♓︎♍︎⧫︎♓︎❍︎��︎ Credit Credit to PopularCantaloupe and LoneWatermelon for the character designs and models! Credit to whoever invented Breadbear and 39! Category:Games Category:Alternate universe Category:Custom Night Category:NSaF Series